The Hunt
by Sashagirl11
Summary: Percy Jackson isn't your average half-blood, not even for a son of Poseidon. See, his mom is a loup-garou. That's fancy French for werewolf… Title is WIP
1. The Chase

**A/N**: My first story that I feel comfortable posting. Don't know how I will continue this, so ideas are welcome. The title is a WIP and is named for this first scene. No promises on regular update, sorry. This is a bit of _Blood and Chocolate_ crossed with _Percy Jackson_...

The Chase

The full moon was the time of month when the hunt took place. The pack gathered in the woods along the Hudson, waiting for the sacrifice. Percy is there, but only for the chase. He loves the feel of the wind through his fur and the earth beneath his feet.

"We got a treat this month. A real beauty, feisty too."

"Let go of me, you creep!" His eyes widen, Percy _knows_ that voice. He looks to the source and sees her. _Rachel._ He shrinks and hides behind the nearest pack member. If RED noticed him, he doesn't know. Percy vowed to get her out of this.

"Ya'll know the rules. If she makes it across the river, she wins," The alpha turned to her and whispers, "But no one has made it that far." Rachel's arm was cut and she was let loose. Per rules, a three minute head start was given. Once time ran out, Percy shot after her. Like some of the others, he did not change; unlike them, however, it wasn't for the fear the prey experience when witnessing the transformation. He wanted Rachel to feel safe when he reaches her, not terrified.

.

.

.

.

Rachel was panicking. She wasn't sure what these people were, but she knew they were dangerous. For a moment her panic stricken mind saw Percy, but when she looked next, he vanished. The people had caught up with her as had some wolves.

_What would Percy do in this situation? _She asked herself.

_Fight back,_ Her brain supplied. Which wasn't very helpful, Percy was a demi-god and a very experienced fighter. Well, maybe it wasn't a completely useless thought. Rachel pulled out a silver hunting knife that was given to her as a joint present from Percy and his cousins. Not a moment too soon either; the first wolf attacked. Rachel slashed with the knife; trying to remember the entirety of what she was taught. Wolf after wolf, person after person; Rachel slashed, dodged, and ran towards the river. _Almost there,_ she thought. Finally her mind caught up with her. _Of course no one has managed to win. _Looking out at the huge river, there was no way a person was able to cross it. She was more likely to freeze in the water than make it safely across.

The leaves rustled and her head whipped around eyes scanning the woods. Slowly backing to the water, Rachel failed to notice the person behind her. Bumping into the body, she whirled around; hand poised to strike when her wrist was caught in a vice like grip. She looked into sea-green eyes. _Percy._

"Hurry," he whispered. "Don't run. Running entices the chase." The pair hurried to the bank of the river where Percy formed a tunnel to transverse under. Once out on the other side, Percy led Rachel to a safe place; an empty film studio.

"Why are we here Percy?"

"They won't come here, it's too dangerous."

"How so? What is going on?" Percy sighed, hand mussing his hair.

"They are not human, Rachel. The silver here will keep them away," a brief smile flitted across his face, "though you won the hunt. If you hadn't, well, what's left of you would be maggot food."

"Not human? Silver?" it was like a light came on in her head. "Oh, oh, ooh. Are they werewolves?" she whispered.

Percy gave her a wane smile, "Loup-garou actually. They are a bit different."

"And you were there because?" Percy looked to the side, trying to come up with the right words. When he couldn't, he just offered her a guilty smile.

"Oh. You are one of them, aren't you?" it wasn't a question, she knew.


	2. The Beginning

**A/N: ** Sorry for taking so long. It took me awhile to figure where I wanted to start this chapter. This one is actually up in honor of NaNoWriMo. Well, if anyone cares, I started college this August and Voted the past week.

P.S. I left a bit of a word pun in here. Can you find it?

The Beginning

Percy felt better now that Rachel was in the know. He hated having to hide things from his mortal best friend. Especially since there was never much to hide; and that's not even considering the situations they've survived together. Even though Rachel is at Clarion for the year, he still planned to keep in close contact with her. The next week was a flurry of activity as the start of the new school year began.

Starting school this year was a rarity for Percy; one whose novelty wasn't wearing off soon. For once in his career, Percy is at the same school. However, there is one thing will never change; the fact that school can be BORING! This particular class sent Percy straight to sleep.

**~Some Time Ago~**

_It was about a year and a half ago, right after the winter solstice. Relived that he wasn't going to be killed this year, Percy walked up to the one that first voted for his life; Artemis. Percy found her near the fountain watching the water dance._

_Carefully he approached her from behind, "Excuse me, Lady Artemis?"_

_She turned around, her curls glowing in the moon light, "What is it, boy?"_

"_I have an important question to ask you. May we go somewhere private to talk?" She had agreed, and the two walked away from the party into one of the many gardens. Percy couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked. _Of course I think so. She is the moon personified,_ he thought. His kind had always worshiped the moon, the lunatics that they are._

"_Does this have anything to do with the blessing of my predecessor?" she question once they settled down on a bench. The look she received told her that Percy wasn't expecting her to notice. "I am the Goddess of the Hunt. I know all those in my domain; including your kind."_

_Percy bowed his head in embarrassment. "I would like to ask if you could be my Patron." All was silent as Artemis thought the proposal over. She knew that Percy wasn't like others of his kind. And this was important to the boy; she could see him biting his lower lip as he waited._

"…_I will take you as my Cliens. Don't disappoint me." A soft silvery glow enveloped the boy as her blessing took place._

_._

_._

_._

_SLAP! _The loud sound jarred Percy awake. His teacher was standing over his desk with a yard stick in his hand. He looked annoyed at the fact Percy dozed off.

"I'd appreciate it if you could keep your eyes open, Mr. Jackson. I'm sure I don't bore you that much." The whole class snickered behind their hands as Percy turned the shade of a strawberry.

"I'm sorry sir. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Mmm. Excuses, excuses Jackson," The teacher went back to the front of the class. "As I was saying, we have a new Teacher's assistant. Give a Goode welcome to Gavin Settler." Gavin was of average build, though he obviously worked out; brown hair and brown eyes; and a Sci-Fi geek, if the pins on his backpack were any indications.

A tingle ran down Percy's spine as the T.A. looked at him.

_Uh-oh._


End file.
